Survival
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: She gives birth to her baby in the midst of a very real nightmare. Perhaps there is a light that shines threw the darkness, but how does a baby survive in a post-apocalyptic world? She couldn't tell you, but she'll try her damnedest. Even if it kills her.


**AN **First fic in ages. Just recently got into the Walking Dead and have become a really big fan. Got a little inspiration and came out with this! Be nice, but constructive critisism is ALWAYS welcome! Review away and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Born<strong>

The screaming echoed along the long hallways of the abandoned office building. Pain filled screams of a woman in the middle of birthing her first child. This wasn't the ideal birthing place. Six months earlier, Blaire Anderson had been sitting on a green plastic covered bed in examine room 6 of her doctors office, being asked if she were going to opt for an epidural when she goes into labor. Her answer had been an unhesitant **yes**, the twenty six year old never having been good with pain. She literally had to force herself to sit for a shot, the idea of pushing a six pound baby out of her vagina scared the crap out of her.

Now it seemed as if her fears had been more then just a little foolish. The new world that surrounded her was one of death and horror. The foul stench of rotting corpses blanketed the air like a thick haze of fog and no matter where you went, the smell seemed to follow. It was as if the planet itself was decaying around her, following the lead of the once dominant species of human. And yet, here she was anyway, giving birth to a brand new human life, hidden away in a glass encased office, spread out on what was once very likely a $5,000 carpet of some oriental origin.

Warm hands encased her own, a gentle voice coaxing her to push, and to breathe. Blaire screamed again, her voice ringing in her own ears. The petite blond who held her hand continued to give soft commands, a blanket had been rolled out next to her, different sorts of supplies thrown around it. She had alcohol, small blankets, one of those bulbous blue sucky things, a pair of glistening silver scissors, as well as a plastic close pin - she would need to clamp the umbilical cord once the child was delivered and it was severed, or there would be a risk of the infant bleeding to death.

It was a small miracle in a never-ending nightmare when a crisp and echoing cry of a baby rung out over the silence that had befallen the two women. Blaire sat, only her arms supporting her weakened body in an upright position. Sweat poured down her face, her vibrant red hair clinging to the flesh of her face and neck. Her tired blue eyes gazing in wonder at the screaming, squirming child in Nicolette's hands. The young almost med student was just then clamping the infants umbilical cord and handing it wrapped tight in a blanket to it's mother.

Blaire didn't hesitate as she reached for her baby. "A girl…" was all the women whispered as she held the crying infant.

"She looks to be in good health, Blaire. But these next few weeks are going to be very crucial, we don't have the right medical supplies, and I still need to make sure _you _aren't hemorrhaging."

Blaire only smiled as she gazed down at the little baby. There was no telling how much she weighed exactly, but if she were to guess she'd say about seven pounds, bigger then she had expected. She was full term. At the moment the nightmare the world had been sucked into was the furthest from her mind, her complete focus on the miracle in her arms.

"Blaire are you listening to me? If you're hemorrhaging this could get ugly real fast." the younger girl scolded, catching the redheads attention. Blue met green, and the older woman complied with the younger's silent commands. Just moments later, Nicolette seemed to be satisfied with the results of her examination. "We're gonna have to keep travel to an absolute minimum. This seems to be a pretty good place to be for now…but you're going to need lots of food and drink if you're to keep your breast milk flowing."

"Nick…" Blaire started. As of now they had no food, and their water supply was dwindling. That could only mean the younger girl would have to go out on her own to find nourishment for the both of them. While Nicolette was a pretty tough girl, she was still just one person and one person + 100+ cannibalistic dead folk usually equaled out to a tasty meal. "Please be careful."

The blond forced a smile. She couldn't promise anything, she knew Blaire knew that but it was still important to comfort each other. "I'll try." the blonde nodded, rising from the floor. She retrieved an old partially rusted machete from the corner of the room and pulled on her dirtied pink vest. "You be careful too Blaire, and keep the little one safe."

Nicolette only received one of Blaire's signature reassuring smiles in return, before she turned and headed out, closing the office door behind her. Come nightfall the entire building would be encased in complete darkness, she had to try and make it back before then.


End file.
